The Untold Story of Lily
by nikiface26
Summary: To be Anti social or social...well if my best friend has anything to do with it I would be social. I am Lily and this is my story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone! this is my first story on here for a very long time. Advice and suggestions for the story is welcome. ( i dont own YUYU just my OC) :)**_

The gentle summer breeze was swaying my hair slightly as I sat on my front porch looking out onto the lake in front of my cabin. The sun was currently starting to set making it look as if it was sinking into the lake. The combination of red and orange colors on the crystal blue lake made for a breath taking site. This was always how I loved spending my evenings. Sitting on my porch swing surrounded by the wooded area around my cabin and taking in all the lake and surrounding areas beauty.

It was always calm and quiet at my little home, just how I like it. I don t get visitors that often but when I do its usually Genkai or Yukina. They live both live not to far from my cabin at the temple owned by Genkai. Well, actually all the wooded land around for miles is also owned by the older psychic. She was nice enough to let me build a home on her land a few years ago. Which I am very thankful for.

I ve met plenty of different characters at Genkai s temple when they have came to visit with her and Yukina. Haven't really gotten to know them all that well though due to the fact I try to avoid bigger crowds of people. It makes me kind of nervous. But when they come alone or just a few people at a time I will be a bit social and go say hello.

I would say the one I know the most out of all the visitors is Kazuma Kuwabara. I just call him by his last name, Kuwabara. Hes always coming to visit with his sweet Yukina . It s kinda adorable actually how he follows her around showering her with affection and and announcing his love for her and to her every chance he gets. When I first met Kuwabara I couldn t believe that this was the man that held Yukina s attention as well as her heart.

He s tall for most men I ve met, standing at a striking 6ft tall. His body is toned and muscle filled from plenty of training. He has dark orange hair styled like hes in a 50 s punk band and has kind Gray eyes. I always know when hes around by his distinct voice. No one can match that deep almost goofy like tone. But I will say he s an all around nice and caring guy. One that I am glad to have met and somewhat gotten to know.

The other guys that come around are not to bad I guess, just haven t had the chance to actually meet them. They are either to busy running around training or discussing important business with Genkai. Also, it doesn t help that I have an issue with being social. Which I ve been told by Yukina that I need to work on.

I gave a small sigh as the suns last sliver of light was peaking out from behind the lake. I finally decided that it was time to head inside my cabin. I walked in going strait through my living room and past my kitchen to my bedroom. Once to my bedroom I got changed for the night and did my nightly bathroom routine. I turned out all my lights except for my bedside reading lamp and grabbed my book off my bookshelf then climbed into bed. Deciding I was going to finally finish the novel the old psychic gave me on the powers of nature and animals.

Hours later I closed the finished novel placing it on my nightstand. I turned off my reading lamp and turned onto my right side pulling the covers all the way up to my ears before finally closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun peaking through my window blinds is what woke me up that morning. I rubbed my eyes to get the sleep out of them before rolling out of bed and heading to the bathroom. After using the toilet I washed my hands and brushed my teeth. Deciding to take a quick shower to help wake me up more, I turned on the shower and adjusted the water temperature to my liking before stripping down and getting in.

After my refreshing shower I got dressed in a pair of capri yoga pants and a t-shirt. Heading to my kitchen I filled up my tea kettle to put on the stove to heat up so I could make myself some green tea to go with breakfast. After making my breakfast, which consisted of eggs, sausage, and toast I sat down on one of the stools at the table. While eating I contemplated on what I would do for the rest of the day.

Going into town wasn't needed, I didn't need to buy any thing nor did I want to deal with all the people. I think the best bet and more appealing choice was to take a nice walk in the woods around the area. I loved being around and in nature as much as possible. I grabbed my dishes and went to the sink to wash them before heading to my room. Quickly locating my shoes I slipped them on before heading to the front door.

Once outside I walked around the side of my cabin and entered the forest through a small pathway that resided there. Smiling I looked around at all the trees and wild flowers I passed. Everything was so beautiful and lusciously green. The birds flew around in the trees singing their morning songs while the other wild animals could be seen in the distance running around playing tag together.

I finally made it to an opening in the woods that held a huge green field full of wild flowers of all sorts and a pond that had a small water fall. Taking a seat on the grass I just relaxed and felt the nature and its energy. It was a nice pulsing feeling, light and soft but also very lively. A shuffling to my right caught my attention making me open my once closed eyes and take a look.

Creeping up to me ever so slowly was a small reddish brown fox. He gave me a wide eyed look once he saw that I had caught him creeping up on me. I smiled at him and put my hand out palm down. "Come here little guy, I'm not gonna hurt you" I coaxed him to me in a soft tone. He looked at me unsure for a moment before slowly walking to my hand.

With his little black nose twitching he sniffed at my hand. Deciding that I was safe he put his head beneath my palm. Letting out a soft chuckle I gave his head a few pets and scratched behind his ear a bit. Deciding that he had enough of my attention for the time being he gave my hand a quick lick and darted off to the trees. " Goodbye little friend, see you next time" I said softly to the direction that he ran off in.

Letting out a sigh I decided that I should head back home. Already spending a good part of my early afternoon out here in the wilderness. It seemed to take no time at all before I saw the sight of my little cabin. Humming a tune to myself I walked closer to my house and towards the front. Walking to the steps to my front porch I spotted a woman with mint green hair sitting on one of the chairs. "Good afternoon Lily" she said smiling brightly.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry that it took so long to post another chapter. Life got busy and had a family incident to deal with. But I'm going to get back on posting more often. Gotta keep the juices flowing! ;p lol

"Hello Yukina, would you like to come in for a cup of tea?"I asked with a smile. She gave me a slight nod and we proceeded into and through my house to the kitchen. Grabbing the tea kettle I filled it with water and put it on the stove lighting the fire. " How is your day going, and how is Kuwabara?" I asked while grabbing two mugs and the tea bags from the cabinets.

"It's been a good day, went into town with Kazuma to pick up a few things for the dinner party tomorrow night." She said softly. Turning away from the cabinets with my items in hand I made my way to the table where Yukina sat. "Which I would love it if you would come and join us" She stated with a hopeful smile as I sat down next to her.

"I don't know Yukina, who all is going to be coming to this dinner party of yours?" I asked biting my lower lip. One of the many nervous habits that I've picked up through out the years. "oh, honestly" she puffed out sounding very much like her annoying twin brother. " Lily, its going to be all the usual group that is at Genkai's gathered for dinner. I don't usually ask for you to come to dinner parties but this time it's important to me that you come." she finished firmly looking into my green eyes with her ruby red ones.

The whistling of the tea kettle broke us from our staring contest as I went to fetch it off the stove. After filling our mugs with the hot liquid I put it back on the stove. Sitting down again I sighed. "Ok, Yukina, I will come." I said taking a sip of my tea.

"Great! I'm so happy and I know that everyone else will be happy to see you as well." she exclaimed excitedly. I opened my mouth to reply with a sarcastic comment but quickly shut it due to the overjoyed look on Yukina's face. Instead I asked curiously " So, why is this dinner a bigger deal from the other group dinners that you have". To this question all I got from her was a giggle and a you'll see. Knowing that I wasn't going to get much else out of her on the subject I decided to bring up the book that I had gotten from Genkai.

" I learned a lot about understanding my connection better. I wish I would have read that book ages ago" I said with a slight smile. " You already are so in tune with nature and animals I'm sure that you don't need to read on it much" Yukina stated softly. I nodded my head in understanding " There is always something new to learn though, not only can I communicate with the animals but now I'm getting better at understanding the language of the plant life. So its just a matter of time before I learn more from them and can possibly communicate with them as well." I finished smiling wide at the thought.

At that I heard Yukina's bell like laugh. "Your sounding just like Kazuma when he starts talking about his job at the hospital for pets, very passionate.". I looked at her with a smile. " Well, life would be boring without things that we love and feel strongly about" I stated earning a nod in agreement from the ice apparition.

The afternoon tea continued into the late afternoon with many different subjects and catching up on each others lives. Though, not much was needed catching up on so we ended up just talking about random past memories. Which was filled with laughter and slight teasing of one another.

Closer to dinner time Yukina thanked me for the tea and set back to Genkai's to start dinner for them leaving me alone in the quiet of my little home. Just how I like it, peaceful.

Making dinner for myself was a simple task, deciding on making soup and a sammich. Nothing to fancy or time consuming. Cooking isn't my best talent so sticking to simple foods are always the best, as well as ones that I've been taught to prepare.

While eating my dinner my thoughts turned to tomorrow's dinner party at the old psychics shrine. I don't mind Yukina's friends in small doses but tomorrow I will have all of them at once. The one person that I'm least wanting to see will be there as well. The annoying twin brother of my best friend. Hiei's attitude is an example of why I love my solitude, as well as grateful that I never had any siblings. But I guess Yukina just understands him and for some odd reason loves him as well.

But for Yukina I wont let Hiei rile me up or cause a scene. Seeing as this dinner is important to her. I don't want to upset her or be on the receiving end of her temper. Shes scary when she's angry. Getting up from the table I put my dirty dishes in the sink and headed to my linen cabinet in the hallway across from my bedroom door.

I opened it up and grabbed a towel before heading to the back door of the cabin and exiting to my back porch. Walking down the steps I followed the short path to my backyard hot spring. I hung my fluffy towel on the rack before taking off my clothes. I folded them neatly and put them in one of the clothes cubbies before making my was into the relaxing water.

I Submerged myself until the water was up to my chin before closing my eyes and letting out a content sigh. I let all my muscles relax and cleared my mind and just listened to the sounds of the forest around me.


End file.
